Episode 3 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: (whispers) Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Jeff: (whispers) I'm Jeff. Anthony: (whispers) I'm Anthony. Murray: (whispers) I'm Murray. Hey, guys. why are we whispering? Greg, Jeff & Anthony: (whispers) Yeah? Murray: (whispers) Why are we whispering? Anthony: (whispers) I don't know. Let's rock! Murray, Greg & Jeff: (whispers) On Network Wiggles. Murray: (whispers) Shh. (They were all tiptoeing through Network Wiggles quietly) (Shot transition to the Song:Dressing Up a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as a doctor, cowboys, opera singers and a firefighter) Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Wiggles: (singing) Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Greg: (singing) I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at a ferry ride) (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff that he really needs to go up on the elevator) '''Joseph Field': And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Do you want to go up in the world? Are you tired of always being on the ground floor? Then take the elevator! Press the button and walk right in. This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to Anthony and Dorothy in Dance A Cachucha) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Dance A Cachucha a scene where Captain Feathersword is dancing in the water while The Wiggles & Wiggly Mascots are gonna dance & sing together) Dorothy: (singing) Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero Wiggles: (singing) Tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances Dorothy: (singing) The reckless delight of the wildest of dances (Wiggles: (singing) To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) The clittler, clitter, clitter, clatter (Wiggles: (singing) Clitter, clitter, clatter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Pitter, pitter, patter (Wiggles: (singing) Clitter, clitter, clatter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Pitter, pitter, patter (Wiggles: (singing) To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Wiggles: (singing) Pitter, pitter, pitter Patter, patter, patter, patter Dorothy: (singing) Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero (Wiggles: (singing) For tea, when it runs in abundance) Dorothy: (singing) The reckless delight of the wildest of dances The wildest of dances, the reckless delight Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero (Wiggles: (singing) For tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances) Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero (For tea, when it runs in abundance Enhances the reckless delight of the wildest of dances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances) (Captain Feathersword: Wah hoo hoo! Oh, I love this dancing, Dorothy! Woo hoo hoo! Oh, dance a cachuca! Wah hoo!) (Wiggles: (singing) To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter (Wiggles: (singing) Clitter, clitter, clatter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Pitter, pitter, patter (Wiggles: (singing) Clitter, clitter, clatter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Pitter, pitter, patter (Wiggles: (singing) To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter) Captain Feathersword: (singing) And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Wah hoo ho! (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Captain: Wa-ho, that was great fun today, Dorothy. We hope you had fun too, me hearties. But now it's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. See ya! Dorothy: 'Bye, everyone! 'Bye! Captain: Goodbye! Dorothy: (giggles) (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002